


Объятия Шелоб

by St_Nick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St_Nick/pseuds/St_Nick
Summary: Мы всего лишь игрушки в мохнатых лапках судьбы.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 13





	1. В которой появляется пещера

**Author's Note:**

> Написана на День Рождения моей подруге и просто замечательному человеку zlatik-plus. Не совсем то, что ты хотела, но всё ещё впереди.

Мушка жужжала,  
В сетку попала,  
Не плачь и не ной –  
Скоро станешь едой...

  
Голлум, «Властелин колец»

Всё началось с разговора. Надо сказать, со странного и немного неуместного. Так решил Гарри Поттер, и мы, уважая его мнение, начнём с того же.

Как обычно, Кингсли забрал Гарри из завещанного крёстным дома на Гриммо для участия в суде. Казалось бы, Гарри Поттер закончил Хогвартс и должен свободно передвигаться по городу сам, но мистер Бруствер, так и оставшийся после войны начальником Аврората, видел без подсказок, что Гарри ослаб и лишняя помощь ему не помешает.

Заседание прошло без эксцессов – занудно. Подсудимому вряд ли удалось бы избежать смертного приговора, потому что материала авроры собрали достаточно. Кингсли даже не понял, зачем судьям понадобился Гарри. Символическое воплощение справедливости, не иначе.

Каждый выход из дома, буквально нафаршированном поддерживающими артефактами, отнимал у Гарри толику сил. Отнимать-то отнимал, а вот взяться им было неоткуда – Гарри Поттер таял на глазах. Авада Волдеморта что-то сломала в нём, и исправить это пока не получалось.

Итак, после заседания Кингсли вёл Гарри к выходу, намереваясь сначала заставить его поесть, а потом вернуть в особняк Блэков, чтобы парень отдохнул перед запланированным переездом. Гарри практически повис на локте Бруствера, на окружающее реагировал слабо и, создавалось впечатление, вообще пребывал в каком-то своём мире.

Непонятно откуда, может, из потайного коридора – разглядеть не удалось – вынырнул Люциус Малфой.

Надо сказать, Малфой (в отличие от других пособников Волдеморта) отделался лёгким испугом: у него конфисковали кое-какую недвижимость, запрещённую литературу и таинственным путём обретённые средства в Гринготтсе. Всё остальное, включая родовой особняк, продолжало принадлежать ему.

Заметив идущих навстречу волшебников (а, возможно, и поджидая их), Малфой приветливо заулыбался и заступил дорогу.

– Мистер Бруствер! – замирроточил он. Нет, конечно, никакая мирра с него не полилась, но интонации были пропитаны таким подобострастием, что по-другому и не скажешь. – Моё почтение, мистер Поттер. Мы бы не могли поговорить с глазу на глаз?

– Не думаю, Малфой, что у нас есть общая тема для разговора, – ответил за обоих Бруствер. Гарри молчал – лично ему с Малфоем обсуждать нечего.

– Речь идёт о некоем домике, который конфисковало ваше ведомство... – не сдавался Люциус. Елей в его голосе уступил место стали, и Кингсли почувствовал, насколько опасным мог быть Малфой в прямом столкновении.

– Вы что-то путаете, Аврорат не занимается наказанием преступников. Он их разыскивает. Все претензии изложите письмом и отправьте на имя Персиваля Уизли. Его рабочий график узнаете в приёмной министра.

Физической силой Кингсли превосходил двоих таких, как Люциус Малфой, а вот с магической дело обстояло диаметрально противоположно: полукровка Бруствер проигрывал чистокровному в не перечесть каком поколении Малфою.

– Это неважно! Мистер Бруствер, домик, как и другое родовое имущество, опасен! И мальчику не нужно там находиться... – напирал Малфой.

– Мальчику? – скривился Бруствер. – Сравнивая вашего сына и Гарри, я не уверен, что назвал бы мальчиком Гарри. Дайте нам пройти!

– Мистер Поттер, я от чистого сердца предупреждаю: не надо туда ехать, – попробовал достучаться до меланхоличного Гарри Люциус. – Вы не найдёте покоя!..

Кингсли зарычал: всё же Поттер оставался под его опекой, и такого рода посягательства говорили о некомпетентности опекуна.

– С дороги, Малфой! Будут мне указывать всякие Пожиратели!

Плечи Люциуса опустились, а взгляд потух. Он молча отступил под стену и лишь кивнул на прощание. Гарри почему-то запомнил его ссутулившуюся фигуру и разом постаревшее лицо, но не беспокоился – ему было всё равно. Он устал.

Домик Малфоев напоминал кукольный: всего пять небольших комнат, опоясанных балконами и верандами, кухонька на одного домовика и никаких подвалов. По воспоминаниям Гарри подземелья особняка Малфоев были просторнее их летнего домика. Но Гарри не поменял бы новое место жительства ни одно на другое: он сразу влюбился в вычурную ковку веранды, в кажущиеся невесомыми ширмы, расписанные фантастическими птицами, в буйный и неукрощённый сад. Это была любовь с первого взгляда.

Правда, одна мелочь всё же добавила дёгтя. Стоило Гарри переступить порог выделенной ему комнаты, как внутрь впорхнул филин. Чей он стало понятно по короне на лапе – малфоевский. Гарри лишь дотронулся до письма, как оно раскрылось само собою.

«Уважаемый мистер Поттер! – писал Люциус. Гарри, чувствуя обморочную слабость, присел на край кровати и впился взглядом в ровные строки. – Наш разговор нельзя назвать конструктивным. Существует ряд противоречий, которые не дадут нам понять друг друга. Да, мне немного жаль конфискованный домик (я думаю, вы поймёте почему), но его обманчивая безобидность может дорого Вам стоить. Примите совет бывшего хозяина: не засыпайте вне дома. Чем бы Вы не занимались и как бы сильно не устали, спите только в собственной постели.

Искренне Ваш, Люциус А. Малфой»

Гарри перечитал письмо ещё дважды, надеясь вычленить из нескольких строк потайной смысл, однако его либо не было, либо этот смысл ускользал от укрытого дурнотой сознания.

После обеда Гарри полегчало. Настолько, что, презрев навязанного сопровождающего, он отправился плутать по дорожкам сада. Если дом с первого взгляда и был похож на маггловский, то сад выдавал с головой его волшебную начинку: струи воды из фонтанчиков замирали в воздухе, переливаясь всеми цветами радуги, колокольчики позвякивали, словно были бронзовыми или серебряными, статуи львов крутились на своих постаментах и порыкивали, а стоило присесть – в густых зарослях терновника запели соловьи. Всё вместе создавало впечатление эдемского сада и даже немного надоедало: Гарри хотелось побыть одному. Он добрёл до беседки, увитой жимолостью и клематисами, и, поднявшись по ступеням, заглянул внутрь. Обстановка показалась Гарри странной, он просто никогда не видел, чтобы вместо лавочек и стульев использовали пол, покрыв его ковром с высоким ворсом и множеством маленьких подушек и валиков. Потолок был задрапирован яркой, алой с золотом тканью, её края украсили кистями с разноцветными, бросающими слепящие блики камнями.

Гарри разулся и не без трепета вошёл внутрь. Пахло в беседке тоже непривычно: чем-то терпким, возможно, восточными благовониями. Почему возможно? Гарри нюхал их всего однажды, когда Парвати Патил надела праздничное сари, пролежавшее в её сундуке слишком долго и потому впитавшее в себя аромат фимиама. Запах в беседке был другой, чем-то неуловимо похожий, но всё же приятный. После жаркого дня в её сумраке царила прохлада. Гарри сел на ковёр, потом откинулся на спину и потянулся. Неумолимо клонило в сон. Гарри прикрыл глаза и задышал ровнее. В саду надрывалась сладкоголосая пичуга.


	2. В которой появляется паутина

Оставим же нашего героя в покое и умиротворении, подаренными беседкой в глубине сада, и перенесёмся в место, куда менее приятное – в Министерство Магии. Надо сказать, что само здание Министерства не нравилось никому. Даже при любви англичан к тёмному дереву и строгим интерьерам, всего этого было чересчур много. И золотой фонтан, поставленный, чтобы привнести солнечный свет в похожее на пещеру помещение, выглядел дорогим надгробием, то есть вещью абсолютной безрадостной, невзирая на цвет.

После пяти в Министерстве оставалось совсем мало народу: мелкие клерки довершали важные, но по сути бесполезные дела, а вот кабинеты начальников отделов пустовали. Однако не все.

Мы пока сохраним в тайне личности встретившихся, но беседовало их трое: первый – высокий мужчина нордической внешности, выдававшей скандинавское происхождение, он сидел в кресле и курил толстую сигару, отчего в комнате было не продохнуть; второй напоминал своим видом воробья – круглый, задиристый и взъерошенный – судорожно шуршал пергаментами в папке, сшитыми таким образом, чтобы незаметно изъять не удалось ни единого листика; третий же кашлял и морщился и от табачного дыма, и от шебуршения; весь его вид был крайне приятен для ценителей мужской красоты: высок, строен и симпатичен.

– Надо что-то делать, – проскулил листавший документы мужчина. Он вспотел, на висках блестела испарина, руки дрожали. Он не заметил даже того факта, что изрезал пальцы жёстким краем пергамента. – В случае чего я не смогу вернуть средства...

– Никто не сможет, – грубо прервал дрожащий лепет мужчина с сигарой. Его, казалось, не трогала создававшаяся ситуация: он затягивался и выпускал к потолку дым, упражняясь выдувать колечки, струйки и клубы. Но, конечно же, это было не так, иначе он не сидел бы и не слушал скулёж своего подельника.

– Предлагаю позаботиться о главном свидетеле, – сказал красавец, кривя лицо. – Ему осталось недолго. Мы просто ускорим процесс.

– Но другой процесс тоже возможно ускорить, – парировал потный. – И мы будем не в шоколаде. Отнюдь!

– Известно, куда Бруствер отвёз свидетеля? – спросил викинг, игнорируя тихие завывания. – Если не в родовое имение, то это упростит задачу. Стихийные бедствия и несчастные случаи никто не отменял.

– Как и синдром внезапной смерти от отсроченных проклятий, – красавец отогнал от себя клуб дыма рукой. – А я в анамнезе их указал.

– Я узнаю тайное убежище, – просиял потный. – Бруствер не так богат, чтобы содержать его за свой счёт.

– Я подготовлю визит, – осклабился викинг. – У меня есть нужные люди. С метками на руках.

– А я... – красавец наконец перестал кривиться и улыбнулся, показав крепкие, в полумраке казавшиеся заострёнными зубы. – У меня свои методы, вам о них знать необязательно. До заседания всего ничего...

– Успеем, – викинг затушил окурок и достал из кармана жилета часы. – Скоро никто не вспомнит об этом надоедливом мальчике.

Потный потёр изрезанные пергаментами руки и впервые за вечер захихикал.

***

Уснуть Гарри не удалось, как он ни пытался. Во-первых, сказывалась привычка спать исключительно ночью, во-вторых, его не покидало ощущение нескромного взгляда, и с закрытыми глазами это чувствовалось сильнее, а, в-третьих, немного беспокоило послание Малфоя. Не то чтобы Гарри ему верил, но опасность существовала, пусть, по его мнению, гипотетическая. Он поднялся с ковра, когда в животе забурчало, и был вынужден вцепился в стену обеими руками – от слабости закружилась голова. Переждав недомогание, Гарри поплёлся в дом, по пути отмечая, что в вечерних сумерках сад выглядит не хуже, чем днём. Дорожки освещались потайными светильниками, в тёмном небе перемигивались звёзды, в зарослях душистых трав сияли светлячки. Идиллия, впрочем, продлилась недолго: вслед за жарким днём навалился душный вечер, разразившийся к полуночи грозой.

Не спалось: за оконным стеклом, по которому хлестал ливень, маячили смутные тени, похожие на упырей или вурдалаков, деревья хватали ветками чёрное небо, словно пытались подобраться к солнцу. Под это мельтешение уснуть было невозможно. Гарри посидел на подоконнике, вздрагивая от всполохов далёких молний, потом, накинув на плечи старый халат, – первое попавшееся под руку – спустился вниз и вышел на веранду.

Она утопала в густом сумраке, живописные растения дрожали на ветру и под потоками дождя, навязчивые цветочные ароматы сменились холодным запахом озона. Гарри сел на плетёный стульчик и уставился на фонарь, по стеклу которого змеились тонкие водяные струйки. Он мог поклясться, что видел краем глаза, как что-то или кто-то скользнул к распахнутой двери. Гарри даже успел рассмотреть тень мужчины с бледным ликом, но утром, все домовики утверждали, как один: дом защищён от разного рода сущностей и подобного случиться никак не могло.

Гарри не спорил, но тогда, ночью, он был уверен в собственном разуме и зрении – он видел. Иначе с чего бы ему, выбиваясь из последних сил, бежать в свою комнату, запирая все окна и двери на задвижки и щеколды?

Кингсли, приехавший к завтраку и передавший лекарства из госпиталя, отмахнулся от истории с человеком-призраком.

– Дом проверен от входной двери и до громоотвода: он чист. Это тебе от усталости показалось. Целитель Сметвик передал послание и инструкции, как принимать его улучшенные снадобья. Но уже и без них я вижу исцеляющую силу свежего воздуха.

Гарри кивнул, промолчав, что утром у него горлом пошла кровь – вряд ли такое происшествие говорило об улучшениях. И после кровопотери его обуяла слабость, не прогоняемая ни зельями, ни обильным завтраком.

Кингсли относился к тем людям, которые умирали от неизлечимой болезни с неиссякаемым оптимизмом, улыбкой на лице и верой в светлое будущее. А вот Гарри такими качествами не обладал: после первого кровотечения он перестал тратить время на учёбу, не надеясь когда-нибудь стать аврором, и ждал своего последнего часа с грустью, но без ужаса. При этом он, конечно же, понимал, что странно бояться бледного мужчины, если смерть тебе уже дышит в спину. После заверений домовиков и Кинсли, который расписывал четверть часа, каким проверкам было подвергнуто их временное пристанище, Гарри уже не утверждал, что кого-то видел. Более того, засомневался: не приснилась ли ему полуночная прогулка на веранду – сад дышал свежестью, но без признаков дождя: камелии так и продолжали цвести, не уронив на дорожки ни единого лепестка. Конечно, всё можно списать на волшебство – в садах магов ему бывать не доводилось – но у тёти Петуньи после такой погоды, как ночью, розы покрывались пятнами плесени. Если уж Гарри не мог решить, был дождь или нет, то тень мужчины вообще казалась вещью эфемерной.

День выдался жарким и солнечным, но Гарри, не спавший всю ночь, чувствовал, что его покидают последние силы. Зелья из госпиталя не принесли ни облегчения, ни бодрости. Едва переставляя ноги (Сметвик настаивал на долгих прогулках по саду), он доплёлся до беседки, немного побродил вокруг неё и, не заметив никого, вошёл внутрь. Запах нежилого помещения, который в прошлый раз не беспокоил, хотя присутствовал, исчез, а аромат благовоний стал крепче и слаще.

Гарри рухнул на подушки, как подрубленное дерево, раскинул руки и ноги звездочкой и, забывая обо всех предупреждениях, уснул.

Сны его на сны были не похожи. Гарри казалось, что он открыл глаза и приподнялся на локте. В беседке он находился не один. Совсем близко, только протяни руку, сидел мужчина: тень из окна скрывала его – на виду оставались худощавое тело, одетое по-восточному богато, и тонкие губы, иногда охватывающие мундштук кальяна. Дым совсем по-сказочному стелился туманом над ковром и пах теми самыми благовониями. Гарри попробовал вскочить на ноги, но получилось, как обычно во сне, неуклюже и медленно. Незнакомец засмеялся, дёрнул за рубашку и наклонился к нему, пригвождая к ковру и подушкам тяжёлым взглядом. Гарри едва сдержал крик – на него, не мигая, смотрел Северус Снейп.

– Мистер Поттер по своей привычке не обращает внимания на предостережения умных людей... – Голос бывшего профессора был тих и шершав, как плохо ошкуренная шкатулка. – Он верит в свою звезду. В звезду, которая вот-вот погаснет. Но, несомненно, это очень счастливая звезда.

И Снейп, наклонившись неимоверно низко, сделал странную вещь: он поцеловал Гарри. Поцеловал? Нет, едва коснулся губами, пахнущими дальними странами.

Гарри вздрогнул и проснулся. В окна заглядывало солнце, судя по его золотому свету, уже вечернее. Он приподнялся на локтях и понял, что вызывало смутное неудобство: на штанах красовалось мокрое пятно.

В дом Гарри пробирался украдкой: не хватало объяснять Кингсли, что возбуждающего он нашёл в Северусе Снейпе. Правда, стоило признать: бывший профессор во сне не вызывал отвращения или страха – всё, кроме его извечной худобы, кричало о сытой и спокойной жизни. Жизни, которой у погибшего профессора на самом деле не было.

«Это просто сон, – убеждал себя Гарри, замачивая пострадавшие брюки в умывальнике и не замечая, что вода льётся на пол. – Во сне меня могла целовать и пригоревшая овсянка, а не только погибший учитель.»

Усмирив таким образом собственное беспокойство, Гарри переоделся, умылся и спустился на первый этаж в надежде перекусить. При мысли о еде желудок взбунтовался, и Гарри едва успел склониться над унитазом, когда его вырвало кровью. Рвота повлекла за собой изнеможение. 

Кингсли присел рядом с Гарри, которого мелко трясло, и положил крупную ладонь ему на лоб.

– Что-то от наших умников никакого толку... Давай ты пока отдохнёшь от их отрав?

Даже кивнуть Гарри не сумел – он откинул голову на подушку и часто дышал. Он мысленно прощался с друзьями – уверенности, что он проснётся утром, не было. Но спустя несколько часов, ещё до прогоревшего, точно поленья в камине, заката, его отпустило.

Ночь принесла с собой духоту, словно вечер понемногу высасывал из домика весь наполнявший его воздух. Гарри ворочался в постели, скидывал и натягивал одеяло, крутил подушку, но всё же сдался: поднялся с трудом и, не разыскивая обуви, вышел на балкон, хватаясь за стены и дверные лутки. Увивающий тонкие металлические прутья виноград делал тени от фонарей резными и прихотливыми, Гарри сел на стульчик и невольно залюбовался дрожащими листьями. Снаружи духота уступила свежести, и Гарри, утомлённый кровотечениями и не проходящим бессилием, стал клевать носом. Цикады и сверчки пели ему колыбельную. Наверное, он задремал. Кингсли уехал домой – его жене, пусть не пришло время рожать, хотелось иногда видеть мужа. Утром, Гарри знал наверняка, Кингсли принесёт её выпечку: Армана жалела бедного мальчика и заботилась о нём, как умела. Даже воспоминания о булочках с кунжутом вызывали у Гарри обильное слюноотделение.

Гарри снилось, что высокий, худой человек вошёл на балкон. Он почти сливался с тенями из-за чёрной одежды, но горящий взгляд и ястребиный нос им принадлежать не мог. Он присел рядом с Гарри на корточки, положил ледяные ладони на плечи и, заглядывая в его лицо, тихо сказал:  
– Ты совсем измучился, малыш… Спи…

Гарри откинул назад голову, покорённый навалившейся дрёмой, тело налилось тяжестью – не пошевелиться. Чужие горячие губы, прильнувшие к шее, стали сосредоточием удовольствия – Гарри застонал, дёрнулся и кончил, мелко дрожа.

Стульчик заскрипел ножками по полу, и Гарри вскинулся. Голова пошла кругом. Неловко Гарри поднялся на ноги, потёр саднящую шею, потом – липнущие к паху штаны, прошипел ругательство и побрёл в комнату. Усилий, чтобы стащить пижаму и натянуть другую, понадобилось много: Гарри рухнул на кровать совершенно обессиленным. Рухнул и уснул, едва спина коснулась матраса.


	3. В которой появляется яд

Утром Гарри лихорадочно искал какую-то одежду с высоким воротом: саднящее место превратилось в багровое пятно, слишком откровенно выделяющееся на синюшной коже. На беду, ничего подобного в его гардеробе не оказалось.

Как и думал Поттер, Кингсли приехал к завтраку и привёз гостинцы. В отличие от вялого подопечного, он распространял ауру здоровья и бодрости. Гарри даже почувствовал себя лучше, глядя, как Бруствер накрывал на стол и с аппетитом завтракал; и предпринял попытку проглотить хоть что-то. На удивление, получилось и даже не тошнило. Гарри расслабился и наслаждался удавшимся утром, пока Кингсли не заметил отметину на шее.

– Это что, засос? – спросил он и, перегнувшись через стол, попытался стереть предательское пятно послюнявленным пальцем.

– Нет, – Гарри прикрыл отметину ладонью и побагровел. – Наверное, надавил за ночь рукой. Ты же сам говорил: в доме я могу быть спокоен – он защищён.

– Ну да… Но с чего бы Малфою так настаивать? А вдруг наши невыразимцы чего-то не заметили? Не зря же тебе чёрный человек мерещится…

– Мне просто показалось, мы же всё выяснили, – Гарри вперил взгляд в недопитый чай и прикладывал неимоверные усилия не краснеть. От напряжения он взмок, каждый глоток чая вставал в горле комком, который тоже нужно было как-то протолкнуть, чтобы не захлебнуться.

– Дай я взгляну поближе, – Поттер вздрогнул, но покорно склонил голову к плечу. – Да, похоже на синяк, никаких следов укуса… 

– А кто меня должен укусить? – бормотал Гарри. – Злой вампир? Выбрался из несуществующих подвалов, дабы испить моей кровушки?

– Богиня Здоровья, – фыркнул Бруствер. – И заразить тебя жизнью. Ну и фантазии у тебя, Гарри. Сказки бы тебе писать, для детишек. Сад в твоём распоряжении до обеда. Погуляй – у нас сегодня запланировано одно дельце.

Сад щебетал на все лады, Гарри прошёлся привычным маршрутом, постоял на пороге беседки, разрываясь между желанием войти и чувством вины, утверждавшим: подло использовать образ умершего профессора в сексуальных фантазиях. В итоге вина победила – Гарри, вздохнув, повернулся и побрёл к низкой стене, отделявшей сад от леса. Впрочем, мелкая речушка, вившаяся между белыми, как снег, валунами сразу за стеной, тоже служила преградой, иначе Поттер, погружённый в раздумья, мог оказаться где угодно. Гарри полюбовался на тёмный лес, на небо, выглядящее ещё глубже и лазурнее на фоне деревьев-исполинов, и повернул обратно, где на полдороги к дому его перехватил Кингсли.

Дельце вымотало Гарри все нервы и лишило тех крох сил, которые подарил ему завтрак. Кингсли, то ли подозревая о чём, то ли для осведомлённости, записался на консультацию в какую-то восточноевропейскую клинику и, конечно же, отправился туда вместе с подопечным. Гарри не спрашивали – подразумевалось, что он хотел выздороветь. Никто не спорил – хотел, но желание как-то плавно сходило на нет.

Иностранная клиника выглядела сильно обветшавшей, персонал зыркал на чернокожего великана Кингсли исподтишка и старался держаться подальше. Гарри замечал то дыры в полу, то поржавевшие оконные переплёты, то какие-то аппараты, напоминавшие монстров прошлого, и не понимал, что они забыли в этих Мерлином забытых трущобах, где люди вообще не умели улыбаться. Зря подумал. Светило медицинской теории и практики оказался крошечным сухоньким старичком с белым пухом на голове и с прищуренными от постоянной улыбки глазами. Английского целитель не знал, лопотал по-своему. В его речи очень много гласных и мягких согласных, отчего любая тирада звучала музыкальной фразой. Кингсли, однако, без труда понимал это лопотание, не спешил делиться новостями с самим пациентом, но удручённо кивал головой.

После нескольких часов в застенках клиники Гарри хотел упасть куда-нибудь: на кровать, на шезлонг, в кресло или даже на пол – и ноги не шли, и голова кружилась от слабости, и микстуры просились на выход. Слова Кингсли, что их миссия закончена, он воспринял, как дар небес. 

Бруствер хмурился, покусывал нижнюю губу и всё время будто выпадал из реальности. Гарри ничего не спрашивал. Во-первых, это было бесполезно – Кингсли относился к той категории людей, которые лишнего слова не скажут, если не хотят. По лицу Бруствера Гарри не заметил особенного желания поболтать. Во-вторых, Поттер настолько устал, что всё, кроме вожделенной кровати, ему казалось неважным.

В домике Малфоев Гарри улёгся в постель, но сон не шёл: странно, но он чувствовал себя не столько уставшим, сколь голодным. Кровь больше не стремилась покидать его жил, хотя тошнота до конца не отпускала. Но это и не удивляло: слишком много перемещений для одного дня и одного, очень слабого пациента.

Гарри выбрался из душных объятий одеяла, пошлёпал босыми ступнями вниз, к кухне, чтобы попросить у домовиков съестного. Свет старинных газовых рожков придавал лестницам потусторонний вид, поэтому Гарри, спустившись на первый этаж, не удивился и не испугался, когда заметил того самого мужчину у фрески с нимфами. Всё вокруг смотрелось продолжением болезненного забытья. Но странно, Гарри различал силуэт, мог с уверенностью сказать, что призрак черноволос и худ, носит чёрную мантию в пол, но ни черт лица, ни уж тем более каких-то особенностей рассмотреть не удалось, как ни старался.

«А не может он жить во фреске? – подумал Гарри и смутился: нимфы отличались довольно разнузданными поведением, и единственный мужчина наверняка уставал бы от постоянных посягательств. – А вдруг поэтому он целовал меня? Женщины приелись...»

Перед глазами поплыли картины, как именно длинноногие и длинноволосые красавицы надоедали таинственному незнакомцу. Гарри рванул прочь, изгоняя смущающие мысли из головы.

В кухне хлопотал домовик, такой дряхлый, что походил на мумию. Заметив вторжение в своё царство кастрюль и сковородок, он поклонился и просипел:  
– Старый Твигги может помочь хозяину Гарри?

Не рискуя говорить о призраке или другой нечисти даже эльфу, Гарри кивнул. Но ни сытный ужин, ни старания Гарри не думать о незнакомце не истребили настойчивых картин с нимфами и черноволосым, так похожим на Снейпа мужчиной. 

Гарри пролепетал благодарность домовику и, пока тот ничего не спросил, выскочил за порог сначала кухни, а затем и домика, остановился – вечерняя прохлада опалила его босые ноги – но упрямо сошёл на колючий гравий и побрёл в темноту. Гравий больно жалил стопы, настырно забивался между пальцами и уже там, где кожа была нежнее всего, продолжал кусать и царапать. Гарри сел на ближайшую скамейку, потом залез на неё с ногами, опёрся спиной о ствол раскидистой сирени и вперил взгляд в чёрное небо, на котором огромным прожектором сияла полная Луна. И, словно напоминая, что волшебный лес совсем близко, неподалёку кто-то завыл. Гарри вздрогнул, подскочил с места и стремительно, насколько мог, пошагал к дому. Вой настигал его ещё дважды, и испуганное сознание утверждало, что с каждым разом звучал он всё ближе. Гарри припустил тяжёлой трусцой, в боку тут же закололо, а гравий стал кусать голые пятки ещё настойчивей. Сердце будто бы намеревалось сдаться: дыхание обрывалось, но Поттер упрямо бежал – от нагрузки он может и не умрёт, а вот оборотни пощадят его вряд ли. Порог и открытая дверь были для Гарри даром небес. Он проскочил в дом, чересчур сильно хлопнул дверью и, прислонившись к ней спиной, сполз на пол, заполошливо дыша.

– Гарри, что же вы так себя не бережёте?! – Над Поттером склонился красивый мужчина, в улыбке которого всё же ощущалась некая прохладца. Он пощупал Гарри лоб, заглянул в расширенные зрачки и поцокал языком. – Этак вы совсем сил лишитесь.

– Добрый вечер, целитель Сметвик, – пробормотал Гарри и по двери поднялся на гудящие ноги.

– А в общем вы прекрасно выгля… – Сметвик потянулся растрепать поттеровскую шевелюру, когда рядом очутился Бруствер.

– Где же прекрасно? – пробасил Кингсли. – На чём только душа держится?!

– Но он передвигается сам… – попытался возразить Сметвик: он побледнел, но эта нездоровость была ему даже к лицу. Куда больше улыбки.

– Дышит он тоже сам, но в том нет вашей заслуги, – со злобным прищуром парировал Бруствер, надвигаясь своей впечатляющей фигурой на достаточно высокого, но щуплого целителя. Сметвик попятился, во взгляде мелькнула затаённая ярость. Потом резко отставил корзину, полную флаконов, на пол, развернулся на каблуках и вылетел прочь, проклиная всех чернокожих.

– Принимать за полчаса до еды, – донёсся с улицы его голос.

– Как бы не так… – Кингсли подхватил корзинку и потопал на кухню, Гарри увязался за ним. Бруствер выстроил на столе целую шеренгу, перебрал оставленные флаконы с микстурами, одну раскупорил и понюхал и, подмигнув Гарри, принялся методично выливать лекарства в раковину. Запах в кухне разил даже не очень чувствительные носы, Кингсли расчихался, но всё равно закончил начатое, сложил флаконы обратно в корзинку и освежил воздух заклинанием. Потом обнял Гарри за плечи и потащил к камину в гостиную, по дороге заглядывая в округлившиеся глаза Поттера и вопрошая:

– Мы же не скажем Сметвику, как поступили с его отравой?

Гарри отрицательно замотал головой и втайне обрадовался такому обороту – зелья чаще всего обладали неприятным, а порой и откровенно горьким вкусом. Умирать, как считал Поттер, лучше с карамелькой на языке. Лучше вообще не умирать, всем своим видом показывал Кингсли.


	4. В которой жертва ведёт себя безрассудно

С того памятного вечера всё изменилось. Неуловимо, незаметно, но неотвратимо. По всему выходило, что Гарри настроился выздоравливать. Как-то сами собой ушли слабости и обморочные дурноты, кровохарканье по утрам вытеснилось томлением внизу живота и вполне крепеньким стоячком, а одним дождливым днём наклониться за упавшей вилкой Гарри смог сам, не испытывая при этом никаких неудобств.

Кингсли, удостоверившись, что его подопечный раздумал покидать земную юдоль и тем добавлять ему хлопот по организации достойной панихиды, фонтанировал идеями здорового досуга, но, пользуясь свидетельскими показаниями Гарри, всё же не забывал наводить маскирующие чары на него, скрывая округлившиеся щёчки и блестящие глаза под заморенной личиной. По той же причине он не пускал в дом Сметвика: мол, Гарри совсем расхворался, дайте помереть спокойно. Но время шло, целитель (а это он был третьим в кабинете Министерства) ожидал новостей о гибели пациента, в кои веки настроившись радоваться им, передавал целые корзины зелий, а Поттер продолжал цепляться за жизнь. Месяц, два, уже счёт на третий пошёл…

Укрепившееся здоровье Гарри, однако, имело свою оборотную сторону: отсрочившаяся смерть не исключала страха перед ней. Предупреждение Люциуса Малфоя начало беспокоить Гарри во снах, в самых разных, от пугающих до эротических.

В кошмарах Малфой являлся самолично со свитком подмышкой, картинно разворачивал его и зачитывал зловещим голосом, потом щерился, демонстрируя двухдюймовые вампирские клыки, и надвигался на Гарри, выставив вперёд себя длинные, как у гиббона руки, украшенные прозрачными и алмазно-твёрдыми когтями. Домик в этих видениях превращался в склеп, вместо нимф на берегу нарисованного озера резвились страшные костлявые старухи, а из чаш газовых рожков, отбрасывающих на стены и без того мертвенные тени, капала кровь. Во сне Гарри пятился, оскальзывался и всё равно уползал, пачкая ладони красным. Правда, пугался он не клыков, смерти и боли, а следов на шее, и поутру Кингсли спросит: «Что это, Гарри? Засосы?», а он не будет знать, как ему ответить. К тому же Малфой, каким бы признанным красавцем не был, у Гарри вызывал опасение и стыд. Словно продавал ему свою девственность на рынке, на глазах у всех.

Эротические сны отличались от страшных ненамного: вместо Малфоя в грёзах плотно обосновался Снейп. Он склонялся к поттеровскому уху, косился в ближайшее зеркало и зачитывал письмо своим глубоким, проникновенным голосом с интонациями жаркими и многообещающими. От таких снов Гарри сбегал в беседку, сидел там, обняв колени и закопавшись в подушки, и думал, отчего один и тот же текст преследует его и почему Снейп превращает банальное чтение в целое представление. Голос в тандеме с косым взглядом, губы (зеркало тоже постоянно появлялось в его подростковых фантазиях), почти соприкасающиеся с кожей – Гарри костенел от этих видений, будто был лакомым кроликом перед галантным, но проголодавшимся удавом, не сопротивлялся, а в результате просыпался от сотрясающего его тело оргазма. Поттеровские пижамы в дракончиках и снитчах быстро выцветали из-за частых стирок.

Но вопрос: «почему Снейп?» возникал вполне резонно. Уж если сравнивать Люциуса Малфоя и Северуса Снейпа, то вампиром легче назвать последнего.

«Наверное, я ему хоть немного, но доверяю, – решил Гарри после долгих раздумий в беседке. – Да-да, именно в этом дело!»

И задышал чаще, спуская с бёдер мягкие штаны, стараясь не зацепить напряжённый и чересчур чувствительный член.

Если, мой славный читатель, ты решил, что Гарри Поттер, несмотря на неотвязно преследующее его предупреждение, стал послушным парнишкой и закончил дремать в любом уголке сада, то вынужден тебя огорчить: он помнил послание до последней буковки и чёрточки, но тем не менее забывал о нём, как только его член выплёскивал из себя жемчужное богатство и обмякал. Гарри обмякал вслед за своим пенисом, закрывал глаза и, блаженно раскинув руки и ноги, спокойно и крепко засыпал, иногда даже не спрятав под штанами мест, которые не стоило показывать на людях.

Можно, конечно, заявить, что в случившемся дальше виноват Гарри. Но нет, наводить напраслину на избежавшего смерти парня мы не станем: судьба в который раз продемонстрировала своё чувство юмора и умение плести интриги, какие не под силу никому из людей.

Напряжение и призрак надвигающейся смерти понемногу рассеивались, беседы вечерами и за завтраком становились оживлённей. Кингсли Бруствер был не только верным товарищем, но и очень целеустремлённым человеком. Поэтому, заметив, что подопечный больше не топчется на самом пороге смерти, начал оставлять его чаще в одиночестве. По своей наивности он думал, что Гарри бросит все силы на поступление и обучение. К тому же Армана Бруствер вот-вот должна была родить их первенца, поэтому никто не упрекнёт Кингсли, что его больше тянуло к жене, чем к выздоравливающему подопечному.

Кингсли не исчезал бесследно: он предупреждал заранее, давал наставления старому Твигги, и несколько дней Гарри был предоставлен сам себе. Вопреки выводам Бруствера, желания учиться у него так и не появилось, а посему он читал в своё удовольствие легенды и сказания о великих волшебниках и просто отдыхал. Деятельная натура иногда противилась такому времяпрепровождению, и тогда Гарри со всей страстью отдавался другому. Фи, не тому, о котором вы подумали и заулыбались, – Гарри вознамерился поймать таинственного жильца. Да, и этому занятию он посвящал многие из своих вечеров. Несколько раз ему удавалось подсмотреть, как незнакомец еле заметной тенью проскальзывал к фреске, озирался и исчезал, оставляя в воздухе слабые, терпковатые запахи сушёных трав и пряностей. Все старания поймать тень за рукав мантии проваливались, пусть Гарри и не сомневался: однажды незнакомец не сбежит. Чтобы приблизить этот эпохальный момент, он часами просиживал в укромном уголочке на втором этаже, откуда открывался чудный вид на фреску и нимф, которые вели себя поскромнее, если на них никто не пялился. Правда, бдения не добавляли Гарри собранности, и он регулярно забывал запирать дверь своей спальни, даже прекрасно зная, что неведомому гостю ничего не стоит навредить ему во сне. Но тот не торопился.

День, который приоткрыл завесу тайны над личностью неизвестного, начинался обыденно. Гарри проснулся утром от собственного финального стона, разразился проклятиями в адрес Снейпа, который во время зачитывания предупреждения положил свою узкую ладонь на поттеровское горло и погладил ямку между ключицами большим пальцем; и, вздохнув, пошлёпал в ванну замывать пятна.

Кингсли завтракать не приехал, и на Гарри в кои-то веки навалила скука. Он напился чая, оставив нетронутой овсянку с фруктами, и поплёлся читать. Книга с яркой обложкой оказалась не просто нудной, а откровенно глупой. Гарри долго пытался вникнуть в смысл изложенного, потом спустился в гостиную с нею же подмышкой и вздохнул – без Кингсли она была ничуть не лучше спальни. Пошатавшись из угла в угол, Поттер без зазрения совести сначала сунулся в бар и, пока не видел домовик, попробовал понемножку из всех бутылок. В голове приятно зашумело.

Гарри забросил книгу Кингсли на стол, душа требовала приключений, но единственной разрешённой авантюрой оставался человек-тень. Решив действовать смелее, Гарри подошёл к фреске и принялся шарить ладонями по стене – авось, повезёт и ему откроется неведомый ход. Весёлые нимфы вели себя так, словно чувствовали его вспотевшие руки на своих прелестях. Волосы, обычно скрывавшие всё самое интересное, были отброшены. Гарри замер на полудвижении, раскрыв рот. Его взгляд остекленел, штаны встопорщились, а он стоял и смотрел, как движутся перед лицом оттопыренные ягодицы, девичьи груди с задорно торчащими сосками, призывно надутые губы и иное, что Гарри видел в специализированных журналах. Смущённый кашель из-за спины вывел его из транса – Гарри подпрыгнул, кивнул на предложение подать ему на обед ту же остывшую овсянку и рванул прочь из дома. Побродив вокруг с полчаса, он вернулся, огляделся и проскользнул в библиотеку. Слишком уж равнодушно Кингсли сказал, что на верхних полках в библиотеке хранятся альбомы и географические карты. А взбудораженное воображение требовало продолжения чувственных откровений. Гарри, отдуваясь, но не сдаваясь перед трудностями, подтянул вручную лестницу к нужной полке и взобрался наверх.

Географических карт Гарри не нашёл, но альбомы – да, были. Гарри чуть ли не ронял слюнки на красочные издания для начинающих художников. Он уже собирался стащить парочку и рассмотреть в своё удовольствие, когда нашёл книгу с очень знакомым названием: «Камасутра». Гарри белочкой соскочил с лестницы и, воровато озираясь, прошагал к беседке, где и схоронил заинтересовавшую его книгу под ворохом подушек. Навернул вокруг своего убежища несколько кругов и, финально оглядевшись, он вскочил внутрь, плотно прикрыв за собою дверь и занавесив все проёмы.

Наступило время чтения. Гарри, конечно любил книги, но он никогда не ждал с огненным нетерпением свидания с ними. Он, улёгшись на живот, принялся листать книгу, останавливаясь на каждой иллюстрации – на них в руководстве не экономили. «Камасутра» входила в разряд книг, которые читают от корки до корки и не один раз. Гарри был не исключением. Он так увлёкся чтением, что появление в саду Люциуса Малфоя оставил без должного внимания.

Малфой, узнав, что Кингсли Бруствер сопровождал свою рожавшую жену в госпиталь, где попытается протоптать тропинку в каменном полу приёмного покоя, направился в конфискованный домик. Цель его была более, чем меркантильна: под половицами библиотеки он хранил свою заначку. Втайне от жены, понятное дело. За все года владения особнячком денежный запас на шалости разросся в довольно приличный капитал, и оставлять его министерским служкам Малфой, естественно, не собирался. И надо же было такому случиться, чтобы зайти в своё имение Люциус пожелал со стороны леса, через неприметную старую калитку, густо уплетённую плющом. Малфоя никто не посвящал в тонкости поттеровского самочувствия, а посему он с долей удивления наблюдал, как резво парень, едва шевеливший губами при последней их встрече, вскочил в беседку.

Эта беседка навевала на Люциуса приятные воспоминания о его шальной молодости: под ажурным строением прятался подземный ход, куда охотно приходили заказанные Малфоем разбитные девочки, а в самой беседке ничто не мешало предаваться удовольствиям. Нарцисса просто ненавидела сады из-за мучавшей её аллергии, и её аристократическая ножка никогда не ступала ни на одну дорожку здешнего сада. Всё это было к счастью, ибо ничто так не укрепляет брак, как удовлетворённый муж и наивная жена.

Конечно же, Люциус, помня свои похождения, не без резона решил, что у Гарри свидание. А кто же откажется узнать, с кем Избранный крутит шуры-муры? Люциус отодвинул тростью плотный полог занавеси и замер. Его взорам предстала весьма пикантная картина – от развратной её отделяли всего лишь полы рубашки – Малфой протёр глаза и чуть ли не влез в беседку через окно, дабы не упустить ничего из бесплатного представления. Он предпочитал в постели девушек, но такие воспоминания могли сгодиться в качестве компромата.

Разглядывание движущихся иллюстраций воодушевило Гарри на новые впечатления. Он стянул с себя штаны с бельём, улёгся животом на подушечку, отчего его зад, едва прикрытый рубашкой, оттопырился, и, листая книгу, незаметно для себя покачивался. Член, зажатый подушечной мягкостью, приятно тёрся о бархат, Поттер постанывал и выписывал бёдрами то восьмёрки, то круги. Гарри знал, что дальше он перевернётся на спину, расставит ноги пошире, расстегнёт рубашку и сначала погладит собственную грудь, пощипает соски, чтобы понять, чувствительны ли они или в книге написана полная чушь, погладит живот и внутреннюю сторону бёдер и только после всего этого перейдёт к привычной программе: немного слюны, медленное, прочувствованное начало и стремительный, остро-пряный конец.

Сквозь плотно задёрнутые занавеси из сада доносились трели соловья и холодное журчание фонтанов, Гарри почти долистал до середины, когда наткнулся на раздел для геев. В то, что он один из них, Гарри поверил сразу: дышать стало ещё труднее, ноги раздвинулись сами собой, а руки без понуканий хозяина занялись совсем иной частью, к которой Гарри никогда раньше не прикасался. Между раздвинутыми половинками повлажнело от пота, но касаться там, от непривычки дёргая тонкие волоски, было упоительно сладко. Складочки словно сами расступались перед бесстыжими пальцами, настойчиво охватывая их. Гарри упёрся лбом в книгу, приподнялся на коленях и застонал, как только вторая рука сжала чересчур напряжённый фаллос.

Малфой закусил губу, чтобы не выдать себя возгласом или слишком тяжёлым дыханием: Поттер на коленях, с пальцами в заднице, терзающий свой член, был бы лучшей рекламой борделю.

Сдержавшись, чтобы не вторить финальному вскрику Избранного, Малфой на цыпочках отошёл от беседки и, развернувшись, нос к носу столкнулся с группой людей в развевающихся одеждах и с лицами, плотно обёрнутыми узорчатыми платками – только глаза сверкали яростно и непримиримо. В руках незваных гостей были кинжалы и волшебные палочки.

У Малфоя за время после победы выработался новый рефлекс: не подумав и поздороваться, он бодро сиганул в ближайшие кусты, даже не разглядев, что прыгает в розовые заросли. При жизни Волдеморта он такими рефлексами не страдал, конечно, но новая власть с её насаждениями доброго и вечного вела себя иногда так, как не снилось покойному воплощению зла. Вслед Малфою неслись проклятия и убойные по силе заклинания.

Возня и крики вырвали Гарри из посторгазменной прострации. Он натянул штаны и вышел поглядеть, кто устроил переполох в саду. Босиком, пахнущий сексом и здоровым потом, а главное – совершенно безоружный… В общем, он уставился на нацеленные на него палочки и кинжалы, задержал дыхание, сжал кулаки и… зажмурился.


	5. В которой появляется спаситель, осиянный звездами

У кого-то перед глазами, возможно, и проносилась вся жизнь, но только не у Гарри. Его донимала одна-единственная настырная и въедливая мысль: почему он не спросил о человеке-тени у Малфоя? Как бывший хозяин дома, Люциус обязан знать об этой таинственной личности всё.

– Ступефай! – Гарри даже показалось, что проклятие выбило его куда-то в мир грёз, но следующий окрик: «Поттер, внутрь!» вкупе с тёплым воздухом рядом пролетевшего заклинания его отрезвили.

Он распахнул глаза и отпрянул, спиной встречаясь с вычурной резьбой оконного проёма беседки. Всего какой-то миг потаращился на кипевший бой, где полдюжины невесть откуда взявшихся магов атаковали одного, в свете белого дня казавшегося неугомонной чернильной кляксой. Очередной луч пробороздил потемневшее дерево над головой героя, и он не стал искушать судьбу, перемахнул через подоконник, но, запутавшись в бархатных занавесях, рухнул вниз. Ковёр и подушки смягчили падение, но всё равно в глазах вспыхнули яркие пятна и погасли, а горло немилосердно сдавило.

Сад, дышавший спокойствием, остался где-то в далёком прошлом: на дорожках лежали тела, пачкая гравий своей кровью, а чёрный человек, в котором каждый ученик Хогвартса (и настоящий, и выпустившийся не больше шестнадцати лет назад) опознал бы Северуса Снейпа, сражался с оставшимися, не зная усталости. Палочка в его руках порхала легко, срывающиеся с её кончика магические лучи не знали промаха. 

К трём лежавшим без признаков жизни добавился ещё один, настолько безрассудный, чтобы подобраться со спины чересчур близко. Снейп будто знал, откуда нападут: никакой излишней суеты – разящее оружие судьбы, не иначе. Оставшиеся атакующие теряли смелость на глазах: один спрятался за ствол дерева от зелёного луча Убивающего Заклинания, да так и не вышел – треск кустов ясно говорил, что в драку он больше не полезет; второй не слишком умело притворился потерявшим сознание. И лишь третий, проклиная пожирательскую выучку соперника, вертелся, как уж на сковороде, но прыжки его становились тяжелее, а дыхание – заполошливей. Наконец, Снейп связал его начарованными верёвками, собрал оружие всех участников драки и позвал домовика, чтобы передать через него сообщение неизвестно кому.

Всю короткую, но кровопролитную схватку Гарри провёл без сознания. Тяжёлый бархат штор спеленал его подобно паутине гигантского паука, сдавил грудь, мешая дышать. Поттер заворочался.

– Помогите, – прохрипел он, насколько хватило дыхания. – Пожалуйста.  
И снова потерял сознание.

Снейп то ли услышал призыв, то ли просто вспомнил, что где-то внутри беседки (она тоже помогла ему приобрести чувственный опыт ещё во времена учёбы) скрывается «золотой» мальчик – во всяком случае, Люциусу он обошёлся по фунту золота на каждый фунт его живого веса, если принять во внимание ради кого домик конфисковался и сколько стоил магический коттедж на рынке недвижимости.

Снейп рассчитывал увидеть что угодно, но только не плотно завёрнутое в шторы тело, полумёртвое от удушения, да ещё и со шнуром на шее – на них нередко заканчивали жизнь загнанные в угол аристократы. Он бросился к парню, отбросив трофейные палочки, и на ходу вытаскивая такой же трофейный кинжал. Лишённый душащих его объятий, Поттер еле слышно застонал, задышал глубже. Его синюшные губы и бледные щёки понемногу приобретали обычный цвет.

– Мистер Поттер, – Снейп помнил ещё из уроков ЗОТИ, что человека в обмороке по неизвестной причине нельзя приводить в сознание Энервейтом, поэтому легонько похлопал по розовеющим щекам. Веки Гарри задрожали и приоткрыли мутные от беспамятства глаза. Поттер несколько раз моргнул, взгляд его прояснился и стал испуганно-изумлённым.

– Меня всё-таки убили? – прохрипел он и закашлялся. На шее ярко багровела странгуляционная борозда.

– С чего вы взяли? Вы живы.

– Но вы!.. Вы умерли! Я видел! – Гарри сглотнул и вперил просящий взгляд в сидящего над ним.

Снейп погладил доверчиво подставленную шею и усмехнулся:  
– Вы так трогательно смотрели на меня, с такой любовью и страстью, будто примеряли, как половчее оттяпать половину собственной жизни и вручить её мне, и я передумал умирать.

Поттер застыл, как цепенеют лишь от леденящего душу ужаса.

– Вы, наверное, преобразились, – шептал он. – Засос… Ранки залечили… Чтобы поддерживать жизнь, вам необходима моя кровь?

Снейп и без того был озадачен. Поттер изменился. Что-то появилось и в лице, и в фигуре (чего за какие-то месяцы просто не могло стать очевидным), неуловимое и необъяснимое, но такое притягательное. И аромат… Поттер пах неизвестными афродизиаками, иначе с чего Снейпу хотелось его поцеловать. Северус отодвинулся: на его вызов должны появиться авроры, им и так придётся многое объяснять (например, собственную живучесть), поцелуй только бы всё усугубил.

– Как раз ваша кровь мне без надобности, – Снейп облокотился о стену и пакостливо ухмыльнулся. – Засос – это был экспромт. Я возвращался в ту часть дома, которую Люциус скрыл от случайных обитателей, а тут вы. Лежите, задрав голову, и стонете моё имя. Жарко так стонете… Разве я железный, мог устоять?

Поттер приподнялся на локтях и залился краской:  
– Вас не заботит, что вы приставали к умирающему? – зло прошипел он.

– Умирающий? – хохотнул Северус. – Для умирающего вас посещали слишком уж здоровые мысли.

– Неправда! Я был на грани! – упёрся Поттер, сверкая глазами. Снейп улыбался всё ласковей:  
– Откуда я мог об этом знать? Стонете, ёрзаете, зовёте… Я не устоял.

Наконец, Гарри попробовал подняться. Вышло так себе, средненько – придерживаясь за стену рукой. Снейп не бросился помогать – слишком уж зовущими ему казались и жесты, и поступки бывшего ученика.

– Я не понимаю, как получилось, что вы жили в доме? – ярился Гарри, одёргивая на себе одежду. – Невыразимцы проверяли его не единожды, не могли же они пропустить живого человека в кладовке?!

– В кладовке? – весело изумился Снейп. – У меня часть дома, не уступающая вашей. Мерлин всеблагой! Вы так упорно верите, что невыразимцы – это какая-то особая каста волшебников, отличающихся редкими силами и знаниями. Вынужден вас разочаровать: причину бессмертия Волдеморта разгадал Дамблдор, а не сотрудники Отдела Тайн. Просто они не выпячивают собственное невежество – вот и складывается впечатление, что они всесильны и находятся в глубоком подполье. Разве не очевидно: я жил в доме, ходил по своей надобности, а никто, кроме вас, спящего в самых неподходящих местах, меня не заметил.

– Но домовики? – Гарри заморгал, словно собрался зареветь. – Они же должны…

Снейп неохотно потянулся – от незапланированной тренировки мышцы гудели – и поднялся вслед за Гарри:  
– Ни один домовик не пойдёт против прямого приказа хозяина, подтверждённого кровью. Так что, дорогой мой мистер Поттер, признайте, наконец, возможность параллельной жизни в одном доме и не мучьте собственный разум.

Он вышел из беседки, проверяя, не прибыло ли ожидаемое подкрепление. Никого не было. Поверженные слабо шевелились и постанывали. Снейп усыпил их заклинанием из арсенала целительских. Гарри тащился следом.

– Тогда зачем Малфой предупреждал меня? – невзирая на хрипящее горло, он упорно пытался добиться правды.

– А вы уверены, что он предупреждал вас обо мне? – Снейп обернулся вовремя, чтобы подхватить споткнувшегося героя. – Сад задней стороной выходит к лесу Брокелон, где нечисти уж куда более, чем в Запретном Лесу, какая-никакая защита, конечно, на постройках есть, да и граница сада снабжена отпугивающими чарами, но накрыть весь участок – не по силам не только Малфою, но и всем чистокровным. Магические звери не сунутся, но разозлённый оборотень или голодный вампир – существа с разумом – не боятся отпугивающих чар… А убитый в конфискованном домике герой – пятно на репутации и прямой билет в Азкабан. Люциус – не самоубийца, так рисковать не станет.

– Мне казалось, что он меня ненавидит… – прошептал Гарри, заворожённо смотря на снейповские губы.

– Несомненно, – понизил голос Снейп, стискивая стройного героя едва ли не до синяков. – Проигравшие в войне вообще не склонны вас любить, но убивать… Согласитесь, это разные вещи.

– И что же мне теперь делать? – невинный вопрос, невинные глаза напротив. Голова Северуса закружилась от желания.

– Если так уж боитесь за свою репутацию, перебирайтесь в мою часть. Там уж на ваш жаркий зов я приду точно, – и Снейп лизнул бархатистую щеку.

– Извращенец! – жарко прошептал Гарри, облизывая губы.

– Говорите во множественном числе, нас теперь двое! – зарычал Снейп, впиваясь в предложенные уста.


	6. Главный в которой разящий меч!

Поцелуй затянул их, как чёрная дыра затягивает в свои непознанные недра слишком приблизившуюся планету. Исчезли опасения и сомнения, исчезло всё за пределами их маленького мирка… Северус чувствовал заворочавшееся внутри возбуждение, ещё контролируемое, будто прирученное животное, но уже готовое сорваться с привязи разума. Гарри погрузился в поцелуй, как в омут, – никогда его не лобызали с таким пылом и нежностью. Да, поцелуев в его жизни было немного, но, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением этого, он понял, их ничтожно мало. Непозволительно.

– Ну вот, не успел я передать во временное пользование дом, как моя тихая гавань превращена в проходной двор!

Северус в последний раз лизнул губы цвета спелой малины и с сожалением отстранился. Поттер горестно вздохнул.

– Не надо так смотреть на меня – вы всё равно никуда уже друг от друга не денетесь, – сварливо продолжил Люциус Малфой, окончательно выбираясь из кустов. – А мне ещё отвоёвывать свою собственность. И на что она, я вас спрашиваю, похожа?! Гравий в крови, кусты поломаны!.. С редчайшей вистерии амазонской кора содрана и часть цветов сожжена!.. В беседке валяется раритетное, между прочим, издание «Камасутры», подаренное мне на рождение сына, со смятыми страницами! Причём моя любимая гравюра!

На него было страшно смотреть: всегда подтянутый и аккуратный, Люциус представлял собой уморительное зрелище. Если волосы ему ещё как-то удалось пригладить (хоть до утренней причёски этому венику с веточками и листиками было далеко), то мантия выглядела так, словно на Люциуса спустили собак, и они его, к сожалению, догнали. Дорогая мантия из вишнёвой парчи, увы, годилась лишь на ветошь – до того её изодрали розовые кусты. Да, выглядел он непрезентабельно, но вряд ли мы бы нашли смельчака, который посмеялся бы над Люциусом Малфоем. Схватки лицом к лицу не случилось бы, но внезапная хворь или отравление могли бы. В самом ближайшем будущем.

– Вы так и собираетесь встречать здесь авроров? Нам всё равно нужно поговорить, а беседовать посреди сада, рискуя быть услышанным посторонним, – увольте, господа!

И с царским видом задрав голову, Малфой пошагал к дому. Ну как пошагал – похромал, опираясь на свою трость, ибо ни одно падение в кусты не остаётся безнаказанным. Снейп и Гарри шли позади, но по тому, как часто соприкасались их руки и скрещивались огненные, подобно саламандре, взгляды, становилось ясно, что долго порознь они находиться не намерены.

Твигги встречал их на пороге, подпрыгивая от нетерпения. На веранде, под укрытием виноградных лоз, уже остывал чай и обветривались бисквиты.

– Жара неимоверная, – Малфой уселся за стол и, вытащив белоснежный платок из изодранного кармана, принялся им обмахиваться. Его нисколько не смущало, что здешняя публика не очень-то настроена поддерживать светскую беседу. – В этом году весна больше напоминает лето где-то в колониях. Помнишь, Северус, Амритсар? Душные вечера, благовония, танцы и тонкие покровы, быстро исчезающие со смуглых тел. Не забыл ведь, да, Северус? Какое было время… Цените, мистер Поттер, собственную молодость, иначе не успеете оглянуться: на пороге старость, а внукам нечего и умолчать…

На веранде воцарилось безмолвие. Гарри ёрзал на стуле и ревниво поглядывал на Снейпа, раздумывая, а будь он танцовщиком в тонких покрывалах, удалось бы ему войти в те самые воспоминания, о которых стыдно рассказать внукам?

– Ну ладно, если вам не хочется обсуждать погоду и критиковать правительство, – вздохнул Малфой, вытирая почему-то ладони и переходя с мечтательного на деловой тон, – то поговорим о вас.

– Люциус, ты нарываешься, – Снейп метнул предупреждающий взгляд. – Не о чем пока говорить.

– Ты ошибаешься, мой друг, – Малфой достал из внутреннего кармана флакончик, в котором на дне что-то плескалось. Северус с улыбкой заметил: ишачий мешочек с заначкой висел у него на шее. – Это ваше, мистер Поттер? Не прожигайте меня взглядом, я не заходил в вашу комнату. Во-первых, я понятия не имею, где она, а, во-вторых, с чего бы мне копаться в ваших вещах. Это стояло на полке в библиотеке. В отделе легенд и сказок.

– Моё, – кивнул Гарри. – Целитель Сметвик говорил, что это радикальное средство против какого-то проклятия. Извините, мистер Малфой, я не скажу его названия.

– А вас проклинали? Вы это помните? Аваду мы во внимание не берём.

– Не помню, – пожал плечами Поттер. – Я в тот день был словно не в себе. Даже на помощь не позвал, когда профессора увидел… в крови…

– И после такой зельетерапии вы начали чахнуть? – не отставал Малфой.

– Ну, – Гарри неуверенно пожал плечами. – Я не знаю. От хорошей жизни зелья не пьют…

– Может, скажешь уже, что в этом фиале?! – отозвался Снейп. – Или дай, я сам проведу анализ.

– Анализ тебе ничего не даст, – едва скрывая ликование, возразил Люциус. – Гениальное решения для отравителей и душегубов! Сметвику надо дать орден за идею. После Поцелуя Дементора, конечно. Это, друзья мои, зелье с труднопроизносимым названием на мёртвом языке, поэтому все его называли зельем наследия.

– Прости, Люциус, я зельевар, но я впервые слышу об этом снадобье…

– Конечно, впервые, – фыркнул Малфой. – И, заметь, я не упрекаю тебя, что ты при своей профессии о нём не слышал. Эту гадость готовили исключительно семейные целители – у простых зельеваров его никогда не заказывали. Семейный медик – это, можно сказать, член семьи, связанный по рукам и ногам обетами. А зельевар, прости за вольность, человек общественный, никому ничего не должный. И, что главное, не отвечающий за здоровье наследников.

– А зачем оно вообще нужно? – спросил, краснея и бледнея, Поттер. – Если это не яд…

– Не яд, но и не сливочное пиво, мистер Поттер. Им проверяли чистоту крови в эпоху позднего Средневековья. Сейчас о нём забыли все, кроме парочки отдельных семейств, где до сих пор рьяно чтят традиции. Если кровь чиста, то выпивший зелье ничего не почувствует – разве что просто омерзительный вкус. Полукровку, как и магглорожденного, это варево убьёт, вызвав кровоизлияния в желудок, а потом и в мозг. Но есть ещё одна категория людей, к которой относитесь и вы: магические существа.

– Вы бредите! – Гарри подскочил, потом покраснел, словно его застали за чем-то непотребным. – Вы не видите?! Я – человек, а не фестрал, скрещенный с гиппогрифом!

– Не ерепеньтесь, сядьте, мистер Поттер! Северус, у твоего мальчика занимательная логика и неуёмная фантазия. Есть чему позавидовать!

Малфой дождался, пока Поттер разъярится до нужной ему кондиции, и продолжил:  
– В Средневековье примесь крови магических существ приветствовалась. Считалось, что она не даёт рождаться сквибам. Или же возвращает угасший волшебный дар, если неразумными связями его всё же угробили, через несколько поколений. Так ли это – боюсь, я не отвечу. Но вашу живучесть вполне могла породить крохотная примесь крови существа.

– Я тоже не особенно тебе поверил, Люциус. Я думаю, что кровь Поттера содержит в себе ослабляющие компоненты для этого зелья, а дальше вмешалась его везучесть.

– Да? А мистер Поттер видел тебя во снах определённого толка?

Гарри метнул на Снейпа испуганный взгляд и покраснел ещё гуще. Малфой хмыкнул:  
– Что и требовалось доказать, мой дорогой друг! А запах? Ты чувствуешь, как он пахнет? Волнующе, не правда ли?

– И чем это грозит? – спросил Снейп после долгой паузы.

– Уже ничем, – Малфой катал по столику флакон, подхватывая его у самого края. – Кроме постоянного партнёра, на роль которого очень уж подходишь ты. Ну и рогов каких-нибудь, и то – необязательно.

– Рогов? – прохрипел Гарри, поперхнувшись чаем.

– Ну, возможно, и не рогов, – равнодушно ответил Люциус. – Вероятны и копыта. Или даже хвост.

– Фантастика! – язвительно протянул Гарри. – Всегда мечтал о копытах, рогах и хвосте. Сэкономил бы на обуви, белье и шапках.

– А к ним идеальный иммунитет к ядам и порабощающим зельям! – Люциус продолжал продавать наследие Гарри, и без того принадлежащее ему. – Одна сплошная выгода, куда ни кинь.

– А если Северус бросит меня, то я быстро и скоропостижно умру, – безрадостно констатировал Поттер.

– Вы перечитали романов для ведьмочек возраста первой влюблённости. Не бросит! За всю историю наследий никто добровольно от своего партнёра не отказывался. К тому же, по запаху ваших феромонов вы из семейства тех, кто не приемлет сирен ни под каким соусом. Или же вы считаете меня конкурентом. Ужасный запах! Тешу себя надеждой, что он исчезнет, как только вы закрепите связь.

– А если нет? – прищурился Гарри.

– Тогда Северус поднапряжёт свои гениальные мозги и сварит вам какой-то нейтрализатор: вдыхать вашу вонь, даже компенсируя её общением с моим другом, я не намерен. И вообще…

– Прекрасная семейная идиллия! – Снейп застыл, красноречиво глядя на Малфоя. Гарри нащупал возле тарелочки с десертом вилку и сжал её. Никто и не заметил, как круглые зрачки в его глазах вытянулись в струнку.

– Знаешь, Северус, мне уже порядком надоело находить в своём доме тех, кого в нём быть не должно, – растягивая гласные, протянул Люциус, как обычно, бледнея перед схваткой.

– Заткнись, Малфой! Отлично, что не придётся искать вас по всему дому. Люблю общие чаепития.

Из-за тонкой тюлевой занавески вышел высокий человек нордической внешности. От него крепко, до чихания, несло сигарным дымом. За его спиной толпились какие-то люди.

– Кто к нам пожаловал? Сам Бафомет Нотт собственной персоной, – Люциус ловко, под столом ногой поддел кончик трости, и декоративная её часть без труда отделилась. В его руке осталась лишь голова змеи и прикреплённая к ней палочка.

– Я сказал тебе заткнуться, Малфой. К тому же я изменил имя и взял фамилию жены.

– Здравствуйте, судья Виккерс, – прошептал Гарри. Давно, когда процессы над Пожирателями только начинались, ему нравился этот человек: у него всегда наготове была шуточка или анекдот, он казался справедливым, а к извечному запаху сигар можно и привыкнуть. Но судья Виккерс в Визенгамоте и Бафомет Нотт не походили друг на друга, хоть и носили одно лицо на двоих.

– А-а-а, Гарри, – Нотт даже выдавил ласковую улыбку. – Не печалься, для тебя нет ничего нового. Знаешь, у магглов есть учение, что когда-нибудь мы снова родимся. Забавно, правда?! Авада Кедавра!

Луч вспорол льняную скатерть и врезался ровнёхонько туда, где ещё мгновение назад сидел Гарри Поттер. Искры от столкновения железа кованого стула и волшебства брызнули во все стороны, и неподвижная картина всеобщего оцепенения сменилась хаосом.

Снейп отбросил свой стул, целясь в голову ближайшему нападающему, Малфой ударом ноги перевернул столик, делая из него щит. На пол посыпался фарфор, протестующе звеня и крошась под ногами.

А что же Гарри? Люциус ошибся, награждая поттеровское наследие рогами и копытами – ничем подобным он не обладал, а вот крылья… На птичьи они походили мало, скорее на драконовские, их размаха хватало не только удержать щуплого парнишку в воздухе, но и перемещать его с молниеносной для человеческого глаза скоростью. К крыльям ещё прилагался хвост, и Гарри был даже рад ему – вилка оказалась ненадёжным оружием и согнулась сразу, стоило её вонзить в ногу судье. Кровь предков сделала хвост гибким, словно хлыст, и снабдила его острым костяным наконечником ромбом.

– Убить это отродье! – орал, брызжа слюной, Виккерс и никак не мог подцепить вилку – ладони скользили по крови. – Убить их всех!

Сочувствуя нашим героям, скажем: веранда плохо подходила для магических сражений – не размахнуться, не развернуться. И полечь бы им в неравной борьбе с противником – атакующие всё больше теснили их к кованым перилам веранды, а мизерной передышки, чтобы перемахнуть через них, не давали. Гарри оттягивал время до поражения, налетая сверху и рубя хвостом особо ретивых, но и Северус, и Малфой слабели, покрывались пока неглубокими кровоточащими царапинами, но до первой серьёзной раны было рукой подать.

Снейп вскрикнул: чьё-то Диффиндо – в царящей неразберихе и не поймёшь чьё – вспороло ему бедро. И Гарри, и Люциус удвоили усилия, чтобы добраться до ещё сопротивляющегося, но уже оседающего в лужу собственной крови Снейпа.

И всё же чудеса случаются. Следующий крик боли вырвался у одного из нападающих, и прежде, чем атакующие поняли, откуда выпущены разящие заклинания, часть из них устилала пол небольшой веранды. Люциус уложил последнего противника Ступефаем и бросился к другу, оттеснив беспомощно зажимавшего снейповскую рану Гарри. Лицо Северуса можно было сравнивать белизной с песком на тропическом острове.

– Вулнера Санентур, – зашептал Малфой, сгорбившись над Снейпом. Мощные толчки крови из рассеченного бедра понемногу слабели, а затем совсем иссякли. Снейп зашевелился, его дыхание стало глубже, но самостоятельно подняться он не мог. Гарри поднырнул ему под руку, куда-то подевались хвост и крылья – обычный парень, растрёпанный и расхристанный.

– Хорошо, что вы продержались до нашего появления, – пробасил Кингсли Бруствер, попутно командуя группой захвата. – Северус Снейп… Так вот кто смущал покой моего подопечного эти месяцы. А я уже подумал, что нужно и невыразимцев во враги записывать. Ладно, Малфой, всё равно ничего хорошего из конфискованной собственности не получилось – придётся вернуть.

Малфой выпрямился. Его вид, несмотря на растерзанную одежду и плакавшие кровью царапины на лице, выражал бесконечное высокомерие.

– Будете оформлять документы на этот дом, не забудьте, что он подарен ко дню свадьбы мистеру Северусу Тобиасу Снейпу и его супругу Гарри Джеймсу Поттеру.

Кингсли крякнул от удивления:  
– Уже так? Но они еще даже не помолвлены.

– Дело одного дня, – фыркнул Малфой.

– А ты сэкономишь на налогах, – тихо ответил Северус, опираясь на плечо зардевшегося Гарри.

– Твоё воскрешение, Северус, вызовет огромный резонанс в обществе…

– Так ли? Нет, Кингсли, Люциус недаром дарит нам с Гарри этот дом – он прекрасно понимает, что воскресать я не собираюсь. Даже ради Ордена Мерлина, который ты мне собрался посулить.

– Проницательный гад – хохотнул Кингсли. – А нам есть что отметить!

– Шампанского? – провозгласил Малфой. – Не томите, мистер Бруствер, мальчик или девочка?

– Мальчик, конечно! Великан! – похвастался Бруствер. – Колеблемся между Гарри и Лео.

– Лео! – в унисон воскликнули Северус, Гарри и Люциус. А Гарри пробормотал куда-то в сторону:  
– Не хватало испортить ребёнку жизнь.

Захлопали пробки, от веранды по саду поплыл запах дорогого вина. Разговор, щедро разбавляемый «мистерами» и «сэрами», оживился и скатился до имён. А после визита целителя, но уже не Сметвика, и вовсе перетёк в то, что нормальные люди называли «дружеской попойкой».

– И что, Кинг, взяли этого Сметвика? – Снейп опрокинул в себя бокал шампанского и поморщился от пузырьков на языке.

– Да изворотливый, сука, оказался. Если бы его помощник не вспомнил, как он опального семейного медика Ранкорнов к стенке прижал, и не поделился воспоминаниями, выскользнул из рук бы. А так сидит, паскуда, в камере и блеет: «Не знаю, как случилось. Под Империусом был». Да гоблины, услышав о покушении на Гарри, мигом документики выдали, какие суммы Сметвик получал, якобы на лечение героев войны.

– Зачем ему столько денег? – соловея от выпитого, спросил Поттер.

– Несколько вилл в Испании прикупил. У этого Сметвика оказался целый гарем вейл-полукровок. Кстати, часть денег он потратил на разные зелья. Север лучше меня знает какие.

– Поосторожнее, Кингсли, я ими не пользуюсь, – Снейп опалил взглядом прижавшегося к нему Гарри. – Не надо инсинуаций.

– Какие инсинсу… твою, Снейп! – возмутился Бруствер, лукаво поблёскивая чёрными, как маслины, глазами. – Никаких намёков! Я тут зельевар или ты?

– И что они вдвоём это придумали? – Малфой пальцами подцепил кусочек ветчины – Твигги умудрился и под шампанское настругать каких-то закусок.

– Втроём. Третьим был стряпчий, поверенный. Он распоряжался бюджетными деньгами. Оформил поддельную купчую на этот дом, а денежки потратил на антиквариат. Коллекционер хренов. Пытался сбежать от моих ребят, заклинаниями швырялся, а на него мраморный бюст какого-то полководца упал. Антикварный, дальше некуда.

– Убил? – затаив дыхание, спросил Гарри.

– Не-а, слюни пускает в отделении для неизлечимых. Эй, молодожёны, а в свадебное путешествие куда дёрнете – я же тоже должен подарок.


	7. В которой остались лишь звёзды

– Да! Да! М-м-м… Северу-ус!

Старый Твигги закрыл уши и покачал головой: бывший хозяин Малфой специально не восстановил Заглушающие Чары на хозяйской спальне, и теперь на всю округу пять раз в день и ночь напролёт раздавались воодушевляющие звуки – хозяин Гарри не отличался ни пуританским поведением, ни молчаливостью во время занятий любовью, даром, что в остальное время мило краснел и опускал глаза долу.

– Ну что ты?! Уже устал? Нет, целуй! Ты обещал…

Твигги хотел наложить на себя заклинание глухоты, но вдруг хозяевам что-то понадобиться, а он не услышит – это же позору не оберёшься.

– Ещё! Сильнее! Да! – Рука у Твигги дёрнулась, и в жаркое щедро высыпался перец чили. Домовик печально смотрел, как медленно намокает перечная горка, как она темнеет и расплывается в густом вареве. Он вздохнул и накрыл крышкой еду – в конце концов, почему бы горячей парочке и не подать перченого?

Этажом выше на огромной разворошенной постели Гарри Поттер стоял на коленях, уткнувшись лбом в матрас. Руки его были связаны за спиной шнуром, неотличимо похожим на тот, что едва не прервал геройскую жизнь немного раньше.

– Сильнее! Что ты со мной, как с маленьким?! – выкрикивал он, когда узкий и гибкий прут стегал его ярко розовеющие ягодицы. – М-м-м!

– Ты так ёрзаешь, что я кончу, не прикоснувшись к тебе, – хрипел голый Снейп, стараясь не касаться своего перевозбужденного пениса.

– Мы поспорили, в твоих интересах закончить порку раньше, – всхлипывал Поттер, поддёргивая задницей. – Ещё десять раз осталось! Ну же!

– Глядя на твою задницу, я уже и забыл, сколько их было, – пыхтел Северус.

– Тридцать, – всхлипнул Гарри от очередного стегания с оттяжкой. – Мы поспорили, что я продержусь сорок ударов и не кончу. Северус, в твоих интересах поторопиться!

Прут заплясал в руках Снейпа, на последнем шлепке Поттер вытянулся в струнку и кончил, дрожа и подвывая.

– Ты проиграл – Снейп рухнул на постель рядом. Возбуждение приносило ему дискомфорт, но он ждал действий своего молодого супруга.

– Тогда я обязан тебе помочь с призом, – промурлыкал Гарри, бочком подбираясь к Северусу. – М-м-м, какая большая штучка!

Он лизнул глянцево блестевшую от смазки головку. Снейп стиснул в руках простынь и закусил губу. Оральные ласки в исполнении его мужа были гранью между непереносимым наслаждением и пытками. Северус зажмурился: поттеровский язычок порхал по члену, пытался пробраться под натянутую крайнюю плоть, но давления было мало, чтобы самому дойти до оргазма.

– Гарри… – начал Снейп и задохнулся: Поттер, решив, что мучений достаточно, заглотил член. Ощутив узкое горло, сдавливающее со всех сторон его фаллос, Северус затрясся и, рыкнув, кончил под аккомпанемент рвущихся простыней. Гарри сглотнул, вылизал пенис дочиста и упал рядом, поворачиваясь спиной и давая возможность Снейпу развязать ему руки.

– Понравилось? – замурлыкал он, обнимая Северуса поперёк груди и утыкаясь носом ему в подмышку. Снейп молчал, поглаживая неугомонного мужа по плечу и лопатке. – Я тебя совсем заездил?

– Я разве жаловался? – Северус приподнялся и чмокнул супруга в искусанные губы. – Давай принесу заживляющее, а то ты за ужином будешь стоять, а не сидеть.

– Я могу и лежать, – предложил Гарри. – А ты покормишь меня с рук фруктами и шоколадом… А ты знаешь, что шоколад повышает либидо?

– Моё либидо повышаешь ты, – Северус легонько погладил поттеровскую исхлёстанную задницу и принялся залечивать следы от порки. – Люциус заявил, что нас надо выселить в какую-нибудь глушь. «Парочка, в которой один носитель крови инкубов, – это наибеспокойнейшие соседи!»

Гарри засмеялся – Северус точно скопировал интонации Малфоя.

– Пусть не подслушивает под забором, извращенец! – наконец, ответил он и оттопырил зад посильнее – Снейп отлично понимал намёки, должен понять и этот. 

КОНЕЦ


End file.
